Blonde Trust
by DolfynRider
Summary: What really happened when Parker was trying to strangle Tara? Find out right here. Quick oneshot to get back in the game.


**Blonde Trust**

**© Dolfyn Rider**

**Title:** Blonde Trust

**Fandom:** Leverage

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Parker/Tara

**Summary:** What really happened on that rooftop in Maltese Falcon? Read on to find out! Just a quick one-shot to get over writer's block.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Leverage-verse except a few t-shirts, a couple notebooks, and a mouse pad.

**Note:** This could be considered spoilerish if you haven't seen the last episode of season 2 yet. Those in other countries who haven't seen it yet, consider yourself warned.

"What?" Parker asked, a hand to her ear as she aimed her question at the com and listened to Hardison's voice.

"Parker, what's wrong?" Tara asked as the blonde came at her.

In a blink, Parker's hand was around Tara's throat and she was dangling backwards precariously over to the edge of the building.

"Whoa, you're really strong," Tara got out before Parker's hand tightened around her neck.

"Yeah, I hang from buildings with my fingertips," Parker told her, eerie smile on her face.

"It's not what you think. I was setting up a meeting," Tara tried, hoping desperately Parker's grip would let up.

"Actually, that was exactly what I was thinking," Parker said, hand tightening even more. "Bye now," she finished, a sadistically evil smile on her face, though the words came out with an oddly sexual tone to them.

"Not for myself!" Tara pleaded, "Sophie…" she managed to squeak out before Parker cut off her airway completely.

At the sound of her missing friends' name, Parker's grip slackened slightly. "What?" She asked, still not letting Tara up, but loosening her grip _just _enough to let Tara try to explain herself.

Tara rushed through what was going on, eyes constantly shifting, trying to make sure the ground wasn't getting any closer and praying Parker would believe her, praying to get off the roof in one piece.

"That's good to hear…'cause I really didn't _want_ to have to drop you." Parker said, pulling her back up, away from the ledge, but still not taking her hand off Tara's throat. "Besides, I'd rather…" Parker gave her an odd look. It was the same look she had moments ago, when she said goodbye, yet totally different.

Before Tara could register what was going on, Parker's teeth grazed Tara's neck.

"Parker!" Tara gasped, trying to push Parker away from her.

"Shh," Parker said, a finger to her lips, "…oh, and don't tell Sophie!"

"I wo...wait, you, too?" Tara asked, confused.

"Me, too," Parker smirked.

"How did you…" Tara started.

"She'd been teaching me how to read before she left. I miss those meetings with her, they always ended up…_fun_," Parker said, a smile of remembrance crossing her face briefly.

"Teaching you to…ohhh," Tara said, still wondering why Parker hadn't let go of her neck yet. "Umm, Parker, do you mind?" she asked, trying to look down.

"Not at all," Parker said, _that_ smile back again, and in an instant, talking wasn't an option anymore. Still holing Tara's throat, Parker managed to work her tongue and teeth around them. Alternating between licking and nibbling.

Tara let out an involuntary sigh.

"What was that?" All three of the mens' voices echoed in Parker's ear at the same time. Parker, not wanting to be interrupted, took out her com and heaved it over the side of the building before continuing.

Soon, one of her hands was tangled in Tara's hair while the other was roaming over her blonde co-worker's body. Tara's clothes littered the ground and she wasn't quite sure how Parker had done it without her noticing.

Parker forced Tara to sit on the ledge she'd just used to dangle her off of, then got on her knees. Looking up, she smiled, a different kind of smile for Parker, and Tara knew it was one only Sophie had ever seen before.

Parker watched Tara's face as her hands moved lower, teasing a thigh for a moment before reaching up higher to flick a finger across her clit. Tara's eyes went wide before closing tightly. She bucked her hips towards Parker's hand, wanting more.

Parker slipped three fingers in, then started to get in rhythm. Her thumb pressing into the little pink nub every time she'd slide into Tara. Faster and faster her hand moved, she needed to bring Tara to her climax as soon as possible. They were still on the job after all.

Tara's face contorted a second before Parker's mouth made contact. The increased sensation of the suction Parker was applying and the curling of her fingers inside her made Tara scream. Parker raked her tongue across Tara one last time as the echo finally died away and stood.

"Come on, we're still on the job. They'll be expecting us soon," Parker said, turning around and jumping off the top of the building.

"Parker!" Tara cried, rushing to the side, only to see Parker was perfectly safe. "What the hell?"

"I have to get the com or Hardison will kill me! Meet me at the car!" Parker yelled as she unhooked the harness and ran off in the direction she'd thrown the annoying piece of plastic.

**THE END**


End file.
